Um presente há tanto tempo esperado
by vanessamatos
Summary: Depois de vinte anos finalmente o papai Noel trás para Cuddy seu tão esperado presente de Natal.


**Título: Um presente há tanto tempo esperado****  
****Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge Dezembro/2009. Se passa durante a 6a temporada, mas precisamente depois do episodio 6X10:Wilson****  
****Gênero: Romance****  
****Shipper: House/ Cuddy (Huddy)****  
****Advertências: Contém cenas de sexo. Contém spoilers sobre a 6a temporada.****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...******

**Notas: -No episodio 6X06: Known Unknowns, House tentou justificar a Cuddy o fato de nunca ter ligado. Não deixou claro sobre o que se referia. Usei esse gancho para sugerir que ocorreu sexo entre eles quando era estudante de medicina em Michigan para deixar as coisas mais quentes.****  
****-Não há nenhuma referência sobre uma corrente é invenção da minha mente fértil.****  
****-Como terminei essa fic no último dia do prazo não pude pedir a ninguém para beta-la vão me desculpando por qualquer erro que possa conter.****  
****-Desculpem também pelo tamanho. É que sempre me empolgo e também tentei montar um cenário onde pessoas que não acompanham a série possam compreender a seqüência dos fatos.**

**Resumo: Depois de vinte anos finalmente o papai Noel trás para Cuddy seu tão esperado presente de Natal.**

** Um presente há tanto tempo esperado******

**22 de Dezembro de 2009**

Lisa Cuddy encontrava-se sentada em sua cadeira preferida em sua grande sala com as mãos sobre uma pilha de papel enquanto seus belos olhos azuis encaravam atônico seu grande amigo James Wilson.

Cuddy: O que você fez não tem perdão. Agiu pelas minhas costas!  
Wilson: Tente entender Cuddy. Também precisava de um lugar maior agora que o House virou meu colega de quarto.  
Cuddy: Mas, tantos apartamentos porque optou logo pelo que havia gostado. Sabia sobre o lance. A besta aqui mesmo lhe contou. Apunhalou-me pelas costas.  
Wilson: Cuddy!  
Cuddy: Por que fez isso? A mando do House! Não é?

Wilson engole seco. Ela havia finalmente chegado ao ponto. Os olhos da médica encontravam-se arregalados, e seu sangue fervia.

Wilson: Se quer realmente saber o verdadeiro motivo do meu ato fiz pelo House!  
Cuddy: House não conseguiu fazer seu joguinho sujo então você teve que sujar suas mãos.  
Wilson: House não me pediu nada. Fiz por conta própria. Dessa vez a culpa é extremamente minha.  
Cuddy: Por quer?  
Wilson: Magoou meu melhor amigo. Ele levou vinte anos para abrir seu coração e quando o fez você o despedaçou sem pena.  
Cuddy: Você mais do que ninguém devia me entender. É do House que estamos falando. Aquele que muda de idéia assim como troca de roupa. Tenho uma filha agora não posso submetê-la as magoas do House. Já sofri muito por amá-lo.

Wilson que estava sentado na cadeira bem de frente para a médica levanta-se eufórico.

Wilson: Sabia! Ainda é loucamente apaixonada por ele!

Cuddy suspira fundo.

Cuddy: Nunca neguei isso nem a mim mesma. Mas, não dar mais.  
Wilson: Ele está mudando. Ele está disposto a mudar, manter-se sóbrio, por você.  
Cuddy: Tenho uma filha agora não posso arriscar a felicidade dela. Ela gosta do Lucas. Ele vai ser um excelente pai. O pai que a Rachel precisa.  
Wilson: Ele está disposto a tentar Cuddy. Por você. Ia até mesmo se oferecer naquele dia como babá para cuidar da Rachel. Está disposto a conviver com a garotinha. Só precisa de tempo.  
Cuddy: Não tenho esse tempo. Entenda uma coisa James. Acabou. Não há mais chance, não há mais tempo. Entendo seu motivo por ter "furtado" meu flat, mas não sei se posso lhe perdoar por isso. Não agora.

Wilson respira fundo.

Wilson: Sinto muito, mas não me arrependo pelo que fiz. Espero que entenda um dia, e mude de idéia antes que seja realmente tarde. Está deixando sua felicidade escapar por entre seus dedos Lisa. Ate mais.

Wilson vira-se seguido seu caminho deixando a médica mais confusa do que já se encontrava. Se condenava todos os dias por ter se permitindo apaixonasse perdidamente por aquele jovem arrogante e sexy quando era apenas uma jovem estudante de medicina. Fora uma paixão a primeira vista. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos dias em que bolava consigo mesma modos para se aproximar dele. Do dia em quer finalmente lhe chamou para sair. Da tórrida noite de amor que tiveram. E dos dias que se seguiram a espera de uma ligação aquela que nunca ocorreu. E da forma como seu coração voltou a bater fortemente quando o mesmo retornou a sua vida. Da forma como sempre fez tudo para agradá-lo, da forma como ele sempre conseguia dobrar sua resistência. Como queria jogar tudo para cima e se entregar a esse amor que ele estava lhe oferecendo agora, mas tinha o Lucas em sua vida. Ele era um bom homem e acima de tudo era um bom "pai" para a Rachel e precisava pensar na segurança e felicidade da sua filha em primeiro lugar. Pouco se importava se seu coração apaixonado estava despedaçado, dolorido e fraco. Não importava se sua felicidade estava indo pelo ralo. Estava conformada em ser infeliz se em contra partida sua filha estaria bem. Já conseguiu viveu muito tempo com coração partido estava acostumada.

**23 de Dezembro de 2009**

Lisa estava em sua casa jantando com seu namorado Lucas, tendo ao seu lado sua querida filha Rachel. Cutucava com o garfo a comida em seu prato enquanto seu pensamento encontrava-se em outra dimensão.

Lucas: Lisa? Lisa!

É acordada do transe pelo toque gentil do Lucas em seu ombro fazendo-a largar o garfo e direcionar seu olhar ao homem em sua frente.

Cuddy: Sim?  
Lucas: Faz um tempo que estou falando com você, mas só agora me dei conta que conversava comigo mesmo. Tudo bem?  
Cuddy: Desculpa. Ando muito distraída ultimamente.

Cuddy ajuda a Rachel à pega a comida com a pequena colher no seu pratinho levando a boca da pequena enquanto continuava a dialogar com seu namorado.

Lucas: É percebi. Ainda chateada por causa do flat?  
Cuddy: É. Ontem tive uma conversa meio chata com o Wilson.  
Lucas: O que ele lhe disse?  
Cuddy: Que não fez a mando do House, mas pelo House. Mas, ainda não acredito.  
Lucas: Não acredita que o Wilson pudesse fazer isso por conta própria ou que o House finalmente está nos deixando em paz?

Lucas falava um pouco mais alto. Podia se notar o ódio em seu olhar que é rapidamente percebido pela Cuddy.

Cuddy: Por que está falando assim?  
Lucas: Não sei Lisa porque não me diz? Não sou otário. Está toda aérea e chateada. Não porque perdeu esse flat que tanto queria, mas porque finalmente se deu conta que o House não vai mais insisti em acabar com o nosso relacionamento.  
Cuddy: Não sabe o que está dizendo.  
Lucas: Cansei. Estou disposto a ficar contigo. Construir uma família juntos. Cuidar da Rachel como se fosse minha filha realmente, mas não posso dessa forma. Com você suspirando pelos cantos por ele!

Lucas levanta-se retirando seu prato da mesa.

Cuddy: Lucas!

Lucas: Estou indo embora. Quando realmente souber que é essa vida comigo que quer sabe onde me achar.

Cuddy pensou em argumentar, mas ele no fundo tinha razão. Não era justo com o Lucas não tê-la por inteiro. Continuou de cabeça baixa escutando seus passos em direção a cozinha e depois de volta a sala, deposita um beijo suave em sua testa e na bochecha da Rachel e sai rapidamente pela porta da frente. Uma lágrima quis escapar pela face dela. Vira-se e seus olhos marejados encaram os da sua querida filha.

Cuddy: Desculpa querida. Mas, pelo visto esse natal vamos passar sozinhas.

A pequeninha sorrir para a mãe como se entendesse. A médica beija-lhe delicadamente.

Cuddy: Você é tudo que preciso.

Pega-a no colo e a ajuda a terminar de comer.

**24 de Dezembro de 2009 ****  
****17 horas**

Não seria o primeiro Natal que passaria sozinha, na verdade não estaria sozinha tinha a Rachel sua preciosa filha. Mas, por sua culpa a pequeninha não teria um natal prefeito. O Lucas tinha combinado em preparar uma super ceia. Abrirem juntos os presentes de natal na manhã seguinte. E agora ia ser apenas as duas.

Pensou em pegar o carro e seguir para casa dos seus pais, mas como explicaria a não presença do seu "namorado". Eles estavam doidos para conhecer o Lucas. E a médica nem sabia mais se ainda tinha um namorado. E pior que perder o Lucas era ter que admitir seu fracasso pessoal aos seus pais. Sua irmã ainda estava viajando com o marido e os filhos. Estava brigada com o Wilson e, além disso, isso incluiria o House descobrir sobre a briga com o Lucas. É não tinha solução nessa noite na véspera do natal seria apenas mãe e filha.

Andava com a mente em outro mundo. A neve caia fortemente nesse ano. O estacionamento estava totalmente branco. Trajava uma roupa quente seu enorme casaco e o cachecol não eram suficientes para mantê-la aquecida. Estava atrasada. Era para ter indo para casa há 30 minutos. A babá da Rachel ia reclamar e com razão esse era o dia para as pessoas passarem juntos aos seus familiares.

Caminhava a passos longos quando uma bengala atravessa seu caminho. Era a última pessoa que esperava e queria vê nesse dia. Mas, seu corpo lhe traia. Seu coração disparava rapidamente, sua pele se aquecia, suas pernas travavam não respondendo ao seu comando. Era terrível ter que admitir, mas o House tinha o controle sobre suas emoções.

House: Aonde vai com essa pressa toda?  
Cuddy: Para casa deveria fazer a mesma coisa!  
House: Hum. Está me escondendo algo. Consigo pressenti isso!

House e sua bola de cristal. Sempre conseguia captar as coisas. E isso era desagradável ao extremo.

Cuddy: É véspera de Natal estou indo para minha casa encontrar minha filha e meu namorado para curtimos a magnitude desse dia juntos. Satisfeito?

Mesmo nunca admitindo a si mesmo doía escutá-la pronunciar com tanta convicção a palavra namorado. Cuddy esperava que sua voz firme e forte tivesse passado o recado e isso o fizesse sair do seu caminho.  
House se afasta deixando o caminho livre.

House: Tenha uma excelente comemoração e manda lembranças ao detetive!

Sai mancando em direção a sua vaga deixando-a parada. Doía vê-lo partir quando sua vontade era se jogar em seus braços e se entregar ao amor que ele lhe oferecia. Respira fundo deixando a dor trancada onde sempre deveria está, no seu coração, e segue para o carro em direção a sua casa.

**21 horas**

Véspera de Natal e o doutor House ia aproveitar para retornar ao seu mundo próprio de prazer. Desde que retornara da reabilitação que não freqüentava mais casas de prostituição, mas hoje isso estava para mudar. Optou pelo seu lugar preferido onde havia uma jovem que lhe lembrava muito Lisa na época da faculdade. Entrou mancando como sempre e escolheu o lugar de sempre distante da parte central da casa onde tinha mais privacidade. Enquanto aguardava a chegada da bela jovem seus olhos captaram uma imagem que fez seu coração quase sair do seu corpo.

Em uma parte lateral da casa sentando em uma mesa estava o homem que ultimamente atormentava seus sonhos e sua vida. O que o namoradinho da sua chefa, lê nas estrelinhas paixão antiga, fazia numa casa dessas enquanto deveria ao seu lado curtindo essa data? Em seu colo uma jovem morena enquanto outra lhe fazia um carinho todo especial. O detetive particular estava curtindo muito a companhia das prostitutas.

De repente as lâmpadas do seu raciocínio se acenderam e lembranças do encontro de mais cedo vieram como flash em sua mente. Era por isso que a médica estava distraída. Ela e o Lucas deviam ter terminado, mas ele nem havia feito mais nada para separá-los. Estava na cara que esse romance não duraria. Estava claro nesse momento que a Lisa ainda o amava e ninguém poderia ocupar seu espaço no coração dela.

Sorrir para si mesmo. Tira a carteira do bolso e deixa o pagamento sobre a mesa. A jovem nem entendeu quando o médico passou como um foguete por ela, mas ficou feliz em saber que havia deixado uma grana

Entra no carro que usava nas nevascas de fim de ano em Princeton, mas antes de ir em direção a casa da médica passa em o flat que agora dividia com o Wilson de onde puxa de uma gaveta secreta dentro do guarda roupa dos pacotes embrulhados seguindo depois rapidamente em direção a casa da Cuddy.

**22 horas**

Cuddy estava sentada em seu sofá enrolada em um enorme coberto vermelho tomando um chocolate quente em frente à televisão de onde assistia a reprise de um programa. Toras de madeiras queimavam na lareira aquecendo-a.

Antes de vim para casa mais cedo passara em um supermercado de onde comprou alguns ingredientes e aprontou rapidamente uma pequena ceia. Jantara com a Rachel e a tristeza tomou conta do seu coração.

Por que não conseguia ser feliz com o Lucas? Por que não conseguia esquecer o House de uma vez por todas?

Essas perguntas não saiam da sua mente e a deixava desgastada e profundamente triste. Sua irmã lhe dissera certa vez que a solução era se afastar de uma vez por todas do House. Arruma um emprego em outro lugar. Mas, conquistou esse emprego com tanto sacrifício. Não desistiria dele assim tão fácil.

Não se pode ter tudo nessa vida. E essa dor em seu peito era efeito colateral disso.

A Rachel havia demorado a dormir. Chorou um pouco, mas finalmente havia caído no sono. E agora curtia sua dor sozinha em seu canto.

Batidas na porta a fazem sair do seu próprio mundinho e anda em direção da enorme porta. Seu coração havia disparado. Deveria ser o Lucas arrependido da briga e querendo voltar. Seria errado, mas do jeito que estava carente essa noite não conseguiria resistir aos seus encantos e cairia em seus braços.

**22:20**

House estava de frente à enorme porta da casa dela. Coberto totalmente pela neve forte que caia na cidade. O enorme engarrafamento havia feito largar o carro uns quarteirões atrás e vindo o caminho a pé.

Cuddy abre a porta e se espanta ao vê-lo coberto pela neve.

Cuddy: House?  
House: Não vai me convidar para entrar?  
Cuddy: O que está fazendo aqui?  
House: Se não percebeu estou aqui fora coberto de neve e congelando. Quer mesmo que pegue uma pneumonia?

Ele sempre apelava para seu lado sensível e sempre conseguia o que queria. Cuddy abre mais a porta permitindo-o passagem. House tira o casaco e o cachecol enquanto a médica fechava a porta.

Cuddy respira fundo enquanto fechava mais a capa da sua camisola impedindo o médico que já bisbilhotava com seus grandes olhos sua lingerie.

House: Sozinha?  
Cuddy: O que você quer House? Quem morreu dessa vez?  
House: Aff! Que mau humor em plena véspera de Natal!  
Cuddy: Estou cansada. Estava indo deitar. Será que pode me adiantar o assunto?  
House: Huum. Pelo visto estava assistindo televisão e não indo deitar.  
Cuddy: Estava vendo televisão com o Lucas. Ele está me esperando no quarto.

Cuddy esperava que a mentira colasse. House sabia que ela mentia. E não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.  
Cuddy bufa.

Cuddy: Posso saber o motivo do riso?  
House: Não sabia que seu namoradinho tinha o poder de se duplicar.  
Cuddy: Como?  
House: Acabei de vê-lo se divertido em um certo lugar, mas se você diz que ele está ai no seu quarto só pode ser um mutante e ter se duplicado.

Cuddy quis fugir na hora. Ele não podia está falando a verdade. Devia está jogando verde para vê se ela caia.

Cuddy: Está de brincadeira!  
House: Não mentira para você. Quer ver como tenho razão?

Cuddy ficou calada. O médico tirou o celular do bolso mexeu um pouco e mostrou a ela. Cuddy puxou o aparelho para si e a imagem que via fez seus olhos marejarem.

House: Até que esse celular que o Wilson me deu serviu para alguma coisa.

Por mais que não amasse o Lucas doía vê-lo na companhia de mulheres depois que eles tiveram uma briga, nem havia terminado o relacionamento direito. Entrega o aparelho ao House segurando o choro.

Cuddy: Já me mostrou o que veio me mostrar. É brigamos. Era isso que queria ouvir? Então já pode ir e me deixar curar minhas magoas.

A médica já andava novamente em direção a porta quando as mãos dele impedem-na.

House: Desculpa. É que não consegui conter.  
Cuddy: Deixa-me em paz House!  
House: Vou deixar. Só vim lhe entregar isso!  
Cuddy pela primeira vez nota dois embrulho nas mãos do médico.  
Cuddy: Uma bomba?  
House: Engraçadinha! Não vou dizer o que é vai ter que abrir.

Cuddy ficou parada encarando-o temerosa. House a olhava sem pestanejar. A médica bufa e estira uma das mãos.

House: Boa menina! Esse daqui é da Rachel!  
Cuddy: Da Rachel?  
House: Está pensando que só você pode ganhar presente?

Cuddy continua olhando-o desconfiada, mas se dar por vencida.

Cuddy: Espero que não seja nenhuma lingerie sexy para minha filhinha.  
House: Que tipo de pessoa pensa que sou? Só quando ela fizer 18 anos!

Cuddy o olha bem sério abrindo o embrulho com um pouco de medo, mas ao ver uma capa de um livro infantil sorrir.

House: O rapaz da loja me disse que é ideal para a idade dela. Tem umas gravuras com alguns animais e quando ela toca na imagem sai o som característico do animal e o nome assim ela pode ir aprendendo.

Os olhos da médica encheram de lágrimas.

Cuddy: House... Não precisava.

House sorrir todo orgulhoso do seu ato e é claro do fato de tê-la deixado totalmente surpresa.

House: Agora o seu presente.  
Cuddy segura o embrulho.  
Cuddy: Alguma camisola ou item do sexy shop?  
House: Abra e verá.

Cuddy revira os olhos, bufa um pouco, se prepara mentalmente e rasga a embalagem rapidamente. E ao ver o seu presente sentiu uma vertigem, e se remeteu há anos atrás.

Cuddy: Não pode ser.  
House: Achou que a tinha perdido?  
Cuddy: Então ela esteve com você todo esse tempo!  
House: Esqueceu no meu dormitório naquele dia.  
Cuddy: E porque nunca me devolveu? Ganhei essa corrente da minha avó quando entrei na Faculdade. Senti tanto a sua falta.  
House: Estava esperando o momento certo. Agora é sua novamente. Mandei que um joalheiro desse uma geral nela. Está novinha em folha.  
Cuddy que estava com os olhos marejados.  
Cuddy: Obrigada.  
House: Não por isso. Só estou te devolvendo algo que é seu por direito.  
Cuddy olhava para a corrente que perdeu há vinte anos.  
House: Quem sabe pode dar a Rachel quando ela for à faculdade.  
Cuddy: Obrigada House pelos presentes.  
House: Bem. Vou indo então.

Ele apanha o casaco e o cachecol.

House: Não precisa me acompanhar sei o caminho.

Ela permaneceu estática no lugar, ele caminhou em direção a porta, mas antes de abrir virou-se.

House: Você pensa sobre aquele dia.

Cuddy respira fundo antes de pronunciar a primeira palavra.

Cuddy: Sobre o dia que perdi a corrente?  
House: É. Sobre o dia que nós...  
Cuddy: Fizemos sexo.  
House: É.

Cuddy fica um tempo tentando arrumar as palavras e controlar seus sentimentos.

House: Sei que foi errado não te ligar depois. Mas...  
Cuddy: Já me explicou porque não me ligou depois House.  
House: Preciso que entenda. Não foi porque não queria ficar com você. Mas, porque não via um futuro indo estudar em outro lugar.  
Cuddy: Esquece. Já passou. O nosso tempo acabou.

House dar um passo largo e rápido se aproximando da médica pegando-a de surpresa.

House: Nunca é tarde para recomeçar.

Suas mãos tocam-na gentilmente a face fazendo-a tremer ao toque estremecendo o corpo completamente fazendo-o sentir o poder que exercia sobre ela.

Cuddy: House. Melhor você ir embora.  
House: Por que está com medo de não resistir aos meus encantos?

Cuddy tentar dar uma gargalhada, mas ao sentir as mãos dele agora em sua cintura sai mais como um gemido abafado.

Cuddy: Me solta.  
House: Seus lábios dizem uma coisa, seu corpo outro. Em quem devo acreditar?

Cuddy engole seco e antes que pudesse raciocinar sente os lábios dele contra os seus pedindo passagem. Eles não eram gentis eram rudes e famintos. Mas, a sensação era tão excitante. A médica não conseguiu resistir por mais que implorasse ao seu corpo para não lhe trair. E quando menos esperou seus lábios foram se abrindo permitindo a passagem da língua quente e urgente dele.

Os beijos se sucederam um após o outro. Respiravam com dificuldade entre um beijo e outro. Suas mãos tentavam tocar cada parte do corpo um do outro.

Com dificuldade House arrasta-a até a parede mais próxima. A médica estava entregue sua mente não raciocinava. Seu corpo necessitava dos carinhos da mesma forma que do ar para viver.

House num movimento carrega a médica e caminha em direção ao quarto dela. Os olhos azuis dela encaravam-no apreensivos. Delicadamente coloca-a deitada na enorme cama.

Fica um pouco afastado esperando a confirmação de quer era isso que ela também queria. Enquanto vai lentamente retirando peça por peça das suas roupas ficando trajando apenas sua boxer preta que já não escondia seu estado de excitação pela médica. Cuddy levanta um pouco o tronco tocando gentilmente em sua face.

Cuddy: Não consigo pensar direito. Não sei se é certo. Mas, esperei tanto para que esse momento acontecesse novamente.

House: Eu também.  
Cuddy: Sem promessas. Vamos ser apenas dois adultos relembrando o passado e saciando os desejos.  
House: Mas...  
Cuddy: Prometa-me House. Por favor!  
House: Tudo bem. Mas, não vou desisti de você facilmente.  
Cuddy: Deixa de conversa e vamos logo com isso antes que minha lucidez volte e desista.

House sorrir colocando as mãos sobre o corpo dela retirando a capa da camisola e em poucos segundos, a camisola da mesma foi reduzida a tecidos rasgados caídos ao chão.

Com as mãos apressadas e firmes já acariciava seus fartos seios e seus olhos azuis encaravam os delas. Desliza uma das mãos pelas coxas nuas dela e seus dedos ágeis encontram seu centro úmido já a espera dos seus carinhos. Inclina seu corpo deitando delicadamente sobre ela. Selando seus lábios com um profundo beijo.

Não demora e a médica começar a sentir aquele formigamento familiar enquanto se deliciar em seus lábios grossos e saborosos. Protesta em vão quando os mesmos se afastam dos seus lábios, mas cessa quando sente a língua fria e tão habilidosa dele contra seu centro úmido levando-a quase ao ponto alto em um único toque.

Os beijos, chupões, e a língua ágil dele em poucos segundos a levam a um mar de sensações tão desejadas, fazendo seu corpo transpirar, e arquear fortemente, e seus lábios não consegue conter seu alto e profundo gemido que anuncia seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

House se afasta do seu centro e volta à posição iniciar encarando os olhos azuis dela repleto de desejo. Passa a língua de maneira sensual sobre os lábios sugando o "liquido" precioso que ainda restava sobre os mesmos.

Os anos fizeram muito bem ao médico. Sua habilidade era incrível. Há tempos que ela não tinha um orgasmo desses, na verdade a última vez fora com ele quando era uma jovem estudante de vinte e poucos anos.

House volta a beijá-la fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto ainda presente em seus lábios. Cuddy com as pernas ajuda-o livra-se da boxer sentindo pela primeira vez a excitação dele contra suas coxas que a fez gemer em resposta. Toca-o na região sentindo a masculinidade dele crescer gradativamente.

Cuddy: Greg...

Ele quase teve um orgasmo precocemente ao escutá-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome dessa forma tão rouca devido ao estado de excitação.

House: Sim Lisa.  
Cuddy: Não agüento mais, eu preciso...

E antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase sente-o viril, forte e másculo em seu interior e apenas um som gutural escapa de sua garganta sentindo todo seu corpo mole e entregue a esse homem.

House começa a se movimentar lentamente aumentando a intensidade das investidas quando a sente bem próxima fazendo-os chegaram ao clímax simultaneamente. O médico cai exausto deslizando seu corpo para o lado dela.  
Demora alguns minutos para recuperarem o fôlego e as forças. House já se preparava mentalmente e fisicamente para ir embora quando sente o pequeno e formoso corpo dela deitando sobre o seu abraçando-o. Retribuir o abraço entrelaçando os braços em torno do corpo dela fortemente.

Cuddy: Estaria quebrando minha própria condição se lhe pedisse para ficar essa noite?  
House: Não vou a lugar algum nem que me mande. Então tecnicamente não esta quebrando nada. O transgressor aqui só eu.

A médica fecha os olhos e se delicia com o momento. Tendo em seus braços o homem que ama há tantos anos. Fazendo de conta que a vida é um mar de rosas e que não há nada de errado acontecendo. Apenas dois jovens apaixonados curtindo-se assim como aconteceu há vintes anos atrás. O amanhã não importava nesse momento. O mundo fora daquele quarto não existia naquele instante.

O enorme relógio soou na sala anunciando que já era meia noite. Era Natal. O Papai Noel havia sido gentil esse ano trazendo para a Lisa Cuddy o presente que vinha desejando há tanto tempo.

**FIM**


End file.
